conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret O'Hanlon
Margaret O'Hanlon 7th President of Sainte Genevieve In office 1st June 2003–Present Preceded by Christopher St. Bernard Succeeded by Incumbent Born 3rd May 1959 (age 48) Dungannon, Co Cove Political party Independent Spouse Patrick O'Hanlon (b. 1955) (m. 1980; div. 1996) Children Juliet O'Hanlon (b. 1982) Aidan O'Hanlon (1984-2006) Colin O'Hanlon (b. 1988) Alma mater North Sea Catholic University Trinity College Dublin Rutgers University Occupation Solicitor Religion Roman Catholic Ms Margaret Joan O'Hanlon (b. 3 May 1959) is a Sainte Genevieve solicitor and educator, and the seventh and current President of the Commonwealth of Sainte Genevieve. Ms O'Hanlon is the first female President, and only the second person to be elected to that office without a particular political affiliation. Currently in her first term, Ms O'Hanlon narrowly defeated four other candidates during the 2003 Sainte Genevieve Presidential Election, and took office on 1st June of that year. Biography Ms O'Hanlon was born Margaret Joan D'Arcy in Dungannon. She is the sixth of nine children (five brothers and three sisters) born to Martin and Rosemary D'Arcy. Growing up, young Margaret excelled in the performing arts, and played piano for then-President Séan Donovan in 1968. She states this visit to the Áras as the even which first interested her in politics. She attended North Sea Catholic University from 1977 to 1980, where she met Patrick O'Hanlon, a visiting student from Ireland. They married on 6th July 1980, and moved to Dublin, Ireland. Mr O'Hanlon worked as a broadcaster for RTÉ, Ireland's national television and radio service, and the future President earned a law degree from Trinity College Dublin in 1984. The O'Hanlons moved to America soon after, where both worked at Rutgers University in New Jersey from 1984 to 1987. During this time, she had two children, Juliet in 1982 and Aidan in 1984. During the pregnancy of the couple's third child, however, the O'Hanlons decided to return to Sainte Genevieve, and son Colin was born the following spring. Resettled in her hometown of Dungannon in 1988, O'Hanlon spent the following three years at home to raise her children, while also contributing to North Sea Catholic University's Law Review publication. In 1991, she was invited to speak before Parliament regarding immigration law reform. Drawing on her experiences as an alien in Ireland and America, she put forth numerous proposals, several of which were incorporated into the Immigration Law Reform Act 1993. This marked the beginning of her political career. She served on various State Council subcommittees, and had considerable influence in determining the government's policies regarding various law reforms of the decade. Becoming more of a public figure came at the expense of her family life, however; in 1996, the O'Hanlons divorced. Ms O'Hanlon retained her married name, and continued to function in civic life despite being a single mother with three dependent children. Initially worried that public opinion of her would suffer because of this, it was instead given a boost, and she became something of a role model for the modern working mother in the late 1990s. She briefly considered a presidential run in 1997, but the high approval ratings of then-incumbent Christopher St. Bernard coupled with her young age (she was 37 at the time) ultimately dissuaded her from running. Election and Presidency O'Hanlon was nominated for the office of President in October 2002 by 18 Members of Parliament. She narrowly defeated the four other candidates during the election and took office on 1st June 2003. President O'Hanlon, unlike her predecessor, has not deeply involved herself with the workings of the State Council. The Constitution of Sainte Genevieve allows the President wider governmental powers than do most Parliamentary constitutions. Legally, the President has the power to appoint and dismiss Ministers of the State Council, and to determine their number and assignments. The President is also entitled to preside over State Council meetings. President O'Hanlon, however, has preferred to focus her attention on representing the country abroad as Head of State, entrusting the day-to-day operations of government to the Prime Minister. Sainte Genevieve political analysts often disagree over whether her decision is in the best interests of the country. Ms O'Hanlon herself is of the school of thought that the President was intended to be a symbol of the state and a representative of its people, while others, particularly National Party MPs, believe the Commonwealth Council would not have so clearly delineated the responsibilities of the country's highest office if they were not meant to be carried out. For her part, President O'Hanlon enjoys consistently high approval rates, rarely ever dropping below 70%. She has, however, been criticized for not following through on some of her campaign promises. President O'Hanlon's first term will expire on 31st May 2009, and unless she vacates the office early, the election will be held sometime in March or April of that year. She has not commented on whether she will seek a second term, though as a sitting President, she is entitled to nominate herself for re-election. Son's Death Early in the morning on 4th May 2006, President O'Hanlon received word that her 22-year-old son Aidan had been involved in a serious car accident in Dublin, where he was a visiting student. She immediately, and secretly, left to be at his side, though Parliament were made aware within hours. Later that day, she vacated the office of President according to the provisions in Article 8 of the Constitution. The statement of leave was submitted to Parliament via e-mail from a computer at the hospital in Dublin, and was intended to last 30 days. According to those close to the President, she remained at her son's bedside from the moment she arrived, refusing offers of food and water. Unfortunately, Aidan never regained consciousness, and passed away at 10:43pm on 7th May. Aidan's funeral was held on 9th May in Dublin, and he was laid to rest in Galway, his father's hometown, the next day. In a televised statement made from Galway, President O'Hanlon told RTSG News that she intended to remain in Ireland for a short period of time before resuming her duties, and asked for the prayers of the people back home. She also promised to remain in contact with Parliament and notify them when she was to return. When RTSG News reporter Alexander Fern asked if spending so much time with her ex-husband has given any truth to the rumors of a reconciliation between the two, O'Hanlon immediately ended the interview, calling the question "grossly inappropriate and sickeningly insensitive to and her family." Fern was fired four days later. President O'Hanlon returned to Rossport on 20th May, and notified Parliament that she would resume her duties upon the expiration of her 30-day statement of leave. In a news conference on the morning of 3rd June, she thanked those who sent flowers and messages of condolences. In particular, she expressed her gratitude to members of Parliament and the newsmedia for allowing her the time alone with her grief. Through watery eyes and cracking voice, she said, "There are times when a mother must mourn in private." In 2007, she left for Galway to visit her son's grave on the anniversary of his death, and is expected to do so again in 2008. Preceded by Christopher St. Bernard President of the Commonwealth of Sainte Genevieve 1st June 2003 - Present Succeeded by Incumbent Category:Sainte Genevieve Category:Individuals